jinchurikiwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Takeru Matsumoto
Takeu Matsumoto was one part of the Hidden Rain Village, until it was destroyed in the last war between four of the five great shinobi nations. He set out to avenge every Rain Villager's death, and kill all of the Jinchuriki. Early Life Takeu was a very excited young boy. His parents loved him very much, and he grew up to be a merchant, just like his dad. However, when he was young, a woman saw him, and asked his parents if they would allow her to train the young boy. They agreed, without consulting Takeru, hoping he would become a great warrior and protect the Hidden Rain Village from being the battlegrounds for the Shinobi Nations. He was only about 5 years old, when the woman took him. Takeru never learned his sensei's name, and instead was put under grueling training where he became a good warrior, who fought with ninjutsu, taijutsu, and kenjutsu, though not as much kenjutsu. When he turned 7 years old, he challenged his sensei, and lost. Takeru always kept his parents and the villagers in mind as he trained, trying to get better so he could protect them. It wasn't long before his sensei picked up one other, a girl, whose name was Kasai Ikeda, who became Takeru's closest and only friend. While Kasai was a couple years younger than the then 8 year old boy, the two got along quite well, and shared in their pain from the grueling training. Nothing much happened, until Takeru was 17 years old, when he and the 15 year old Kasai, began dating, against the wishes of their sensei. The two snuck out at night and had their dates then, until one day when their sensei followed. Outraged that they went against her wishes, their sensei yelled at them a bit, before attacking, trying to get them to see sense by slapping them around a bit. Accidently, Takeru killed their sensei, completely paralyzed by the fact that he had, before running away. Later Life It wasn't for two years that Takeru and Kasai saw each other again. Kasai had been trying to find Takeru ever since the incident when Takeru killed their sensei, but Takeru had been running from her, not getting how Kasai could ever forgive him. The two met up, and while at first Takeru resisted letting her come with him, she came anways. The two decided to go back to the Hidden Rain Village, Kasai not even knowing where she was from, where Takeru was reunited with his parents, and two new sibilings. A younger brother and a baby sister. When Takeru was about 24 years old, 4 and a half years after Kasai and Takeru went to the Hidden Rain Village, there was a major battle between two of the warring nations. Takeru and Kasai tried stopping the fight, but there were too many people invading. It wasn't too bad, until some guy turned into a huge fox and began killing so many people. Takeru was extremely worried about Kasai and his family, and was running around the battle trying to find them. He was knocked out by the fox, and knocked a good way out of the village. He woke up several days later, finding himself in someone's house. He immeadiately asked the owner if his family and Kasai were ok. The owner of the house he was in, Mai Abe, told him about Kasai, and how she died giving birth to his son. Takeru was full of grief, and wasn't ready for any more bad news, but as it turned out, Takeru's son died a day after being born because he was premature, and his siblings and parents had all died. Takeru took many days to even become mobile once more, and weeks more to get out of Mai's house. He thanked Mai, a year later, as he set out, not telling Mai what his goal was. After thinking it over, he blamed the Fox Jinchuriki for his family's death, and his own baby son's death. Ever since Takeru has been travelling the world, searching for the mysterious Demon Fox that took his family away. It wasn't long before Takeru forgot that it wasn't all the Jinchurikis' faults, and blamed all of them. He aims to kill them, and rid the world of the blasted Jinchuriki and exact revenge upon the Jinchuriki. Physical Appearance Takeru has light blonde hair and golden eyes. He is usually described as tall and slightly muscular, but mostly puny, compared to his actual strength. In his eyes he holds the pain of losing everyone he cared about, especially Kasai and his son, and never looks happy. He will never smile, nor will he ever stop until he has exacted his revenge. He has a smooth face with little to no facial hair, as he keeps his face well groomed, unlike his messy hair, which looks like he just rolled out of bed. When he was a kid, he was known to always where a smile, unless in one of his sensei's training sessions, and his eyes seemed to gleam with happiness and determination. He had shorter hair than he does now, and as a teen, he had a small mustache, wanting to appear more manly. Takeru normally wears the clothes of his clan, once belonging to his father. Personality When Takeru was a child, he was always outspoken and loved to have fun. He looked at his training as a game he wanted to win really badly, and was extremely determined to do so. He had a fun-loving, and good-humored attitude, even when he was a teenager. As he grew up, he became more and more mature, ready to get married to Kasai right before he lost her. While he was mature, he retained some of his childish ways, especially when he was alone with Kasai, though was much more serious when around his sensei or around his family. He cared deeply for his family and Kasai, and would do anything for them, including give up his life, which he wasn't able to do. However, after that fateful day when he lost everyone, Takeru became cold and uncaring, ruthless even. He won't let anyone get in his way, training every day on his journey to have his revenge, even though he hadn't yet encountered a jinchuriki, at least he doesn't know if he did. He has killed people for information, tortured them, and doesn't care what he has to do to find one of the jinchuriki, especially that Demon Fox, which he has nicknamed Devil, for the Demon Fox killed his family. People who meet him say that he is actually a charming fellow when you have no information he wishes to have, and simply is a lost soul, even though Takeru disagrees. Abilities Takeru specializes in the wind change in chakra nature, and has created a few of his own moves. He usually keeps a small scroll on him contain his curvy sword, Kami no Sabaki, but he doesn't normally use it, except when he feels he has to, and the enemy is hard. Kami no Sabaki feeds off of his chakra and produces fire attacks, that are very powerful. He's not the best with it, so he doesn't normally use it, espcially since he is low on chakra by the time he feels he needs to use it. Takeru has created some of his own moves including a variation on the move Rasengan, called Kazehi Rasengan, where he combines the fire from his Sabaki with the Rasengan, creating a swirlling ball of fire and air, that will most likely kill anyone it hits. He only uses it as a last resort, and only has had to use it once before, while not in training. Relationships Jinchuriki He hates them all. While they might not yet have heard of him, he aims to kill them, and take his revenge. He no longer cares if they are the Demon Fox, and wants to kill all 9 jinchuriki. He has most likely met a Jinchuriki, but didn't realize it, or maybe it was before he began hunting the Jinchuriki; However, if he finds out someone is a jinchuriki, he will hunt them and kill them. He already knows about Ryuu Sasaki running from the Leaf, and of Emi Nozara leaving her village. His Family They are all dead now. Kasai, his parents, and his younger brother and sister. His baby sister was one of the worst losses he had, since she was so young, but Kasai and his own son, he didn't even know Kasai was going to have, affected him most of all. He is on a journey to avenge their deaths, before allowing himself to join his family where ever the dead goes. He won't have a purpose afterwards.